Black Roses
by natalieNhearts
Summary: Bella is a very quiet girl who doesnt have many friends and gets sent to Forks, she catches the eye of the Cullens, But Bella is reluctant to let anyone into her life. She doesnt want to get hurt...again. REVIEW. GIve it a chance:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I glared out the foggy window as my mother drove me to the deserted airport. She was sending me to Forks Washington to live with my Uncle Charlie. I was too much trouble for her and she thought i would settle down if i lived with a police cheif. Although i didnt do anything bad. I just looked like a bad girl. I had black emo style hair that ran down as straight as a ruler to my waist. I had huge bright blue eyes framed with thick eyelashes. My lips where full and pink and i had two black snake bites on the bottom lip. I didnt wear any make up though. My wardrobe consited of all black with some white or blue things mixed in, mostly skinnies and hoddies. At the momment i was wearing Black skinny jeans with black converse, a white tank top and black hoodie with the hood pulled up. I also wore black oversized sunglasses, i didnt like people looking at my eyes. They stared to much.

I was a very quiet person. At school i didnt have any friends and people considered me a loaner. I almost always had my itouch on. At the mommet i was listening to I hate everything about you by three days grace. I had it up on full volume ignoring whatever my mother was telling me. I hated her for doing this to me. Sending me the one place in the world where i didnt want to go. I would have to go to a new school and be rejected and ignored by every one once again. I hated it.

As we pulled up into the entrance of the airport i wordlessly took the airplane ticket gave glance at my mom and tapped the trunk. she opened it and i pulled out my duffle bad and headed toward the doors. I didnt feel like saying bye. I didnt have many clothes and uncle charlie had promised to let me go shopping to decorate my room and but clothes and things. Uncle charlie was really rich so i didnt really feel bad when he told me he would give me my own unlimited credit card.

I boarded the plane after going through all the luggage and security shit. I sat down and fell to sleep listening to my itouch. I woke up a few hours later being told to put on my seatbelt for the landing. i looked out the window as the plane flew down and looked at the dreary town of forks. It was pouring rain. I sighed and found my luggage.

I hugged Charlie when i saw him. He was like my dad. Phil was my biological dad but he never talked to me. I smiled slightly at Charlie. He knew i didnt like to talk. I almost never talked. As we pulled up to his huge mansion i took my duffle bag and headed inside to the room that i always stayed in when i came here. I had been here before and Charlie knew alot about me. He knew i liked to be left alone and he didnt take offence when i refused to talk. I had a rough past and he knew that.

I walked into my bedroom and looked around. Not much had changed the walls where a dark blue, the furniture all black with a dark blue carpet that matched the walls. There was a big fluffly bed in the middle and a balcony to the left side. There was a Aquarium that went into the wall on both sides of the bed and a big flat screen TV across from the bed. There was a big Mac computer on a raised platform to the left of the bed and a laptop as well. I wandered into the closet. It was huge. As big as the room i had back home.

I pulled my clothes out and hung them in the closet. It didnt even take up a full rack, there where six racks in the closet. I definatilly needed to go shopping, as much as i disliked it. I enjoyed it at times i admit but other times i didnt. I was in no mood to shop here.

I pulled on some old sweats and a tank top and pulled my hair into a bun washing my face in the bathroom that was connected to my room. I wandered out into the hallway toward Charlies room. The house was very posh and modern the color sheme was dark blue walls and black furniture just like my room. I walked into Charlies room, he was on the computer. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Bells, heres your credit card you can spend as much as you want, and uhh i got you a gift its a car, acctually i didnt know which one you wanted so i got you a black Ferrari."

"Thanks Charlie, goodnight." I said very softly. My voice sounded like bells musically filling the air. I didnt like to talk, my voice was very soft and lulling. I could also sing very well. Extremly well acctually.

He flashed a big grin at hearing me talk. He said night to me and i went back to my room and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go to school. I took a long clensing shower that left my hair smelling like Herbal Esscences and left my skin soft and clean. I was lucky, for a 16 year old. I never got pimples my skin had always been soft and clean, not one blemish on my entire body. I brushed out my hair and blowdried it. I ran a comb through it again and quickly ran a straightner through it a few times, my hair was naturally straight but i liked it to be pin striaght wich is why i used a straightener. I pulled on some black skinny jeans black tank top and a black hoodie with black converse. I put on a bit of mascara and sprits myself with a bit of body spray. I looked in the mirror and i liked what i saw. My hair was perfectly straight teased up a bit on top but nothing to make it look to ridiculous. My eyes where brighter than ever wich bothered me since they contrasted with my pale skin and black hair making them look neon.

My lips where full andpink and i was thin but not to thin with curves in the right places. I placed my snake bites back in and went to grab my school bag. It was a black over the shoulder bag that went down to my waist. I stuffed in a note book and some pens and pencils along with my sunglasses for after school.

I took my wallet and stuffed my credit card in it putting it into my bag. i grabbed my keys an went down to the kitchen. Charlie had already left. I sang along to my itouch to the song confessions of a broken heart. My voice peirced the air with a soft musical note. I must admit i sounded really good almost professional. I got it from my mom. She was an amazing singer as well. I brushed my teeth and chewed on a peice of gum to make my mouth minty fresh before walking out the door and into my Ferrari.

I hope nobody notices me today.

**Too bad for Bella she will definitally be noticed! maybe even by a certain bronze haired vampire? :)) i hope you guys like this first chapter. I should have another chapter up by tonight ifff and only if i get some reviews ill continue with the story, please REVIEW!:) . **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As i reached the parking lot in my more than noticable car i realized that everyone here was wearing bright colors. Great. I would stick out more than a sore thumb. I looked around after parking my car. I would most definitally be out of the norm. I saw a group of four girls standing at the entrance of the school in a semi circle. You could immediatly tell that they thought too much of themselves. The shortest of the four was a blonde. Fake of course you could tell by the brightness of the color. She had on white bootie shorts and a green tank top that showed way too much. She had teased up her hair to a ridiculas height and had sunkissed skin with black eyes.

I wondered why she would wear those kind of clothes when it was obviously going to rain, the dark overcast skies threatened a downpour and i could hear the thunder begin to roll in. I took a deep calming breath, grabbed my bag, slipped on my sunglasses and headed out into the unknown dangers of high school. I pulled up my hood and looked down at the ground as i walked by the group of girls that where crowding the entrance.

I could hear the snickers that followed me. I dared a glance at the people around me, they where staring of course. I knew what they would see. A girl dressed in all black with sunglasses on a rainy day, a loaner.

"Hey gorgous, whats your name babe?" I turned to see a cute boy with a tanned babylike face, he had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes, although not nearly as bright as mine i was realived to see that i wasnt the only one that had colored eyes. But then my mood quickly darkened when i realized that he wouldnt look nearly as unusual as me, his pale blue eyes matched his blonde hair and tanned skin.

"My names Isabella, but i like Bella." I whispered quietly and pushed passed him toward the front office.

"Well Bella! Im Mike, Mike Newton, nice to meet you!" He grinned at me and winked as i pushed the door open. I scrunched my face in disgust.I sighed as i walked into the office, i wish lilly was here. Today was going to be a long day.

(JASPER POV)

Today was a normal dreary day at Forks, as far as i was concerned. Alice had been anxious and excited the whole morning. She had been bouncing around even more bubbly than usual. She ran toward me dragging Edward along by the hand. They had been together ever since me and Alice had split up. It was better this way. We had realized quickly that we wernt true mates. Although the days following the breakup where a tad bit akward, we had gotton over the tough times and where now inseperable best friends.

"JAZZZYYY! THERES A NEW GIRL AT FORKS!" She was bouncing up and down estatically.

"And?" I asked, i wondered what could be so special about this girl that had Alice all worked up.

"shes special Jazzy..shes different than everyone else, youll see." She didnt say it all bouncy and excitdedly she said it in a low whisper.

"Is she human?" I asked her still wondering what could be so special about this girl.

"Yes, but trust me jazz, shes different shes...well i dunno how to explain it. Shes had a rough past." With that she headed up the stairs to grab her bag and came down with a set of car keys. I shook my still wet hair out and looked into the mirror.

This mornings shower had left my honey blonde curls looking soft and shiny, glistening with water drops, my deathly pale skin contrasted with my golden topaz eyes. I had put on a pair of dark jeans with a simple gray tshirt and black shoes. I looked out the window and saw that the sky was dark and gray and pulled on a black jacket as show for the humans.

Rosalie and Emmett where waiting for me in the car along with Alice and Edward. I climbed in and we headed off toward school. We parked the car and walked into the school earning many stares as usual. I headed off toward my first period. By the end of third period i was absolutly ready for lunch, i wanted to see who this girl was. I met up with Edward and Alice and headed into the cafeteria toward a table in the back corner where Emmett and Rosalie sat waiting patiently for us.

"Jazz, over there" Alice whispered very quickly looking in the direction of the cafeteria entrance. A girl dressed in all black walked in. She had black converse, black skinny jeans, black tank top and a black hoodie thats hood pulled up around her head hiding her hair. She was very pale, as pale as a vampire, her oversized sunglasses hid her eyes and her pink lips had two black snakebites on the bottom.

She walked with her head down toward the back corner where we where sitting and sat alone on a table a few feet from us. She sat down with a sigh and pulled out a shiny black itouch, she pulled her hood back a little and stuffed in the earphones. She flipped through songs finally landing on a song i recognized i miss you by Avril Lavinge. Her shoulders sagged and i could feel the greif and lonleyness erupt from her emotions.

I glanced at her curiously. She was very pretty, well, from what i could tell. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and reluctanly turned my head to see what was going on. The four girls who thought very highly of themselves, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, and Lizbeth where 'strutting' toward where the girl sat.

"Hey, your the new girl. Right?" I heard Jessicas nasal voice fill the air. The whole room became extremly quiet. Apparently these girls where here to cause trouble. I didnt need to be an empath to know they wanted to mess with the new girl because they where jeluse of the attention she had gotten from the boys.

"well, duh. Does it look like iv been coming here the whole year?" She all but whispered. Her voice was soft lulling, and chimed like bells. It amazed me at how delicate and musical it sounded. I heard my family chuckle at Jessica being told off by this quiet new girl.

"Whats your name?"

"Bella Swan." She looked up from her sunglasses. I wondered what color her eyes where.

"Why are you wearing those freaky sunglasses its not sunny in here." Laurens voice echoed.

"Yeah, take them off Bella." Tanya cut in before Bella could say a word.

I could see Bella begin to shake with fear. I felt her emotions bubble up Terror was her most prominant emotion. I felt angry at these four girls for making her feel like this. I growled lightly untill i felt Alice's hand rub circles on my shoulder calming me down.

Tanya grabbed the sunglasses and tore them off Bella throwing them toward the ground. Her eyes shocked me. they where the brightest blue i had seen in all my life. Her eyes filled with glistening tears as she stood, grabbing her bag and running out of the room.

Before

(BELLA POV)

I walked into my first period with my head still held dwon toward the ground. I brushed my fingers through my long hair as the teacher droned on and on about a subject i didnt care about. The next two period flew by quickly. I walked into my third period class, I looked around the room after having the teacher sign my slip of paper that i was to turn into the office at the end of the day.

I took a seat at the very back of the classroom. The students began to fill in the room i noticed a unusually pale and gorgouse blonde haired girl walk into the class room. She caught me looking at her and gave me a small smile the corners of her lips turning up a bit. I smiled catiously in return as she headed toward me and sat down next to me.

"Hello, Im Rosalie Cullen" She smiled at me. "Your new here right?"

"Yeah, My names Isabella but people call me Bella." I told her quietly. She seemed nice. She was different than everyone else though. She had light golden eyes and extremly pale skin with natural blonde hair flowing to mid waist. She was tall and stateque and would make even a models ego slip down fifty notches.

(ROSALIE POV)

After i walked into my third period, the only class i had without one of my oh so annoying siblings, i noticed a girl dressed in head to toe black. This must be the new girl Alice had seen in her visions. Alice had confided in me that in her visions Jasper and Bella, this girl would fall in love. I decided to be nice to her and see what kind of a person she was and gave her a small smile. She shyly returned the smile as i walked down the row of desks to sit next to her.

After i introduced myself and she introduced herself i took her in. She had pin straight black hair that went down to ther waist in a emo kind of haircut which sutied her nicley. She had shiny pink lips with black snake bites and oversized black sunglasses.

"So, what brings you to dreary old Forks?" I asked her trying to start up a conversation.

"Well, my mom uhh sent me here." She whispered back quietly now that the lesson had started.

"Really? Well, thats kinda harsh." I didnt ask her anymore questions not wanting to push the subject too much.

"yeah, more than harsh. Have you been here long?"

"Well, no, we moved her a year ago."

"We?" she asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"yes, i have more siblings, wer all adopted, Theres Emmett a big muscly one who im dating, theres Alice a short pixie with black hair going in every direction, shes with Edward who had messy bronze hair, and then theres Jasper, he has honey blonde curls"

** Hiyyyaa peeps:p lol. well this is what i consider a pretty long chappy. I WILL update another long chappy by tonight so dont worry. please review:D they make me very happy and more interested in writing. This chapter was a little boring in my opinion trust me its about to get alot more interesting. :D -NATALIEExoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As i said goodbye to Rosalie i walked out into the cold toward the cafeteria. Rosalie was really nice and i hoped we could become friends. Of course why would someone like her want to be friends with a loaner slash loser like me right? I sighed unhappily and pulled the hood of my hoodie tighter, tucking my long hair into it as to not attract attention. I wondered about Rosalies family. She had said they where all pretty much together. Her and Emmett, Edward and Alice, and then there was Jasper. I liked his name. I said it aloud a few times quickly, licking how it rolled off of my toungue with ease. I smiled. Then abrubtedly stopped smiling as i braced myself to enter the crowded cafeteria.

As i entered with my head down looking at the ground. I could almost feel the curiousity in the air. I tensed as i made my way to a lonley table in the back corner. I sat down quietly and popped in my earphones. I flipped through my music, accidentally landing on the song I miss you By Avril Lavinge. I fought back the tears as i remmembered the day i sang this song to my deceased sister.

_I miss you_

_ Miss you so bad_

_ I cant forget you_

_ oh its so sad_

_ the day you passed away_

_ was the day i found it wont be the same _

_ i miss you_

I felt numb as the greif consumed me. She was so young when it happened, she had the whole world ahead of her and then she-...i couldnt even bear to think about the event that fatefull day. My baby sister Lilly. She was only 12. I was snapped out of my thoughts as i felt someone walk up to me.

I turned around to look at the offender who had distracted my thoughts. My gaze locked onto the four girls that i had noticed standing by the doors in the morning. They where all blonde with unnaturaly fake tans and reaveling clothes. Their hair was outragously teased up to the point where i couldnt see the cieling lights.

"Your the new girl right?" I heard a very nasal voice say. Part of me fought back the urge to laugh in her face and ask her if she needed a tissue. I resisted.

"Well, duh, you havnt seen me around have you?" How stupid could she be. I was obviously new. Couldnt she see that i just wanted to be left alone. At the momment i most definatally was not alone. I was very annoyed. As the conversation continued they asked about my sunglasses. I felt the terror quickly creep up and make me tremble with fright.

Just as i was about to speak one of the girls tore the sunglasses off of my face and threw them on the ground smashing them in the process. The people gasped as they took in my eyes. I felt the tears rush up into them as i stood grabbing my stuff. I looked to the table beside me and noticed five people. Rosalie was among them. This must be her family. She was sitting next to a big brawy guy with cute dimples and next to him was the one who must be Edward with messy bronze hair holding a short pixie like girl thin in the extreme with spiky black hair pointing in every direction, and last of all sitting facing me was the most gorgous boy i had ever seen.

Honey blonde curls glistening with drops of rain, very pale with smoldering golden eyes and a lean boyish body. I took this all in, in less than a second and ran out the door. I heard four nasal laughs coming from where i had been. The rest of the student body sat shocked and in awe of my neon blue eyes. I headed out into the cold and dropped my bag next to a tree. I kept walking toward some front steps and sat down in the pouring rain pulling up my knees and hugging them to me.

Why did this always have to happen? I cursed myself for thinking that maybe i could be friends with Rosalie. Who would want to be friends with a freak like me? I began to sob violently from the embarrasment and pain that i felt stabbing at my heart.

I thought of my little sister. I thought of when i found her, alone, pale, cold, dead. I had found her. Not Renee. Not Phil. Not the police. No. Me. And it had scared me for life. She committed suicide at the age of 12. She had been such a sweet girl. Full of life and love untill the accident with phil. After that day she turned into a mini me. All black clothing, cuts going up her wrists. I cried harder thinking about Lilly. My sweet little angel.

I didnt even hear when someone or some people came and sat next to me. I looked around me and saw Rosalie and her family. I wiped at my eyes embarrased trying in vain to stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks. I felt someone wrap their cold arms around me. I looked to see who it was and noticed the tiny pixie like girl named alice hugging me and whispereing soothing words into my ear. The boys backed up a few feet and sat on the wet concrete, to give me some space i guessed.

"You have the most gorgous eyes Bella" I heard a soft musical voice whisper, it sounded almost exactly like mine. Alice was looking at my eyes curiously. I softly giggled surprised at myself that i felt so calm and happy all of a sudden. Alice turned and for some reason glared at Jasper. He smiled sheepishly and put his head down. All of a sudden the happyness was gone but the calm remained.

I sighed and let myself lean against Alice's hard body. I felt at ease for some reason being held by a hard cold body. I took a deep breath and noticed how good she smelled. Like mint almost. I suddently realized that i had acctually been leaning and being comforted by someone i didnt know a thing about.

"Sorry, i didnt mean to cause trouble. I should go home now" I began to get up only to be held down by the surprisingly strong Alice.

"Bellsie, its starting to snow, your truck doesnt have chains, so you could slip and have a car crash." I looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds swirling around dropping small bunches of snowflakes and wiping the wind around. I chuckled as i realized it matched my mood exactly. Snow makes you numb, and wind pushes you to move on and let it all go.

"Do you want to come over for a sleepover at my house Bella?" This time it was Rosalie who spoke, looking at me nervously as if already knowing i would say no. I thought about this for a little while contemplating if i should go or not. I could use some friends, i had been lonley ever since Lilly...

"Well, i would but i dont have any clothes or pjs." I said honestly, i had to get my own clothes what if they saw the cuts, that would ruin everything.

"You could borrow some of mine, we look about the same size" She said hope showing in every word she said.

"Umm...well i guess that would be fine. Would your parents mind?" I asked, thinking about parents made me remmeber to text Charlie and let him know that i would be staying the night with them.

"They love when we bring friends home" She said smiling. She gave me a hug and wiped away a few loose tears with her thumb and helped pull me up.

"Ok then, so are we gonna go back to class or just skip?"

"Lets skip, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and i will ride in Edwards Volvo and you can ride with Jasper in his porsche, if thats alright with Jazz" Alice turned and gave a meaningfull look at Jasper who nodded and gave me a crooked smile that sent my heart fluttering up into space. I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. Dont even think about it Isabella Alexandra Swan. A boy like that will NEVER be interested in you. Hes just being nice. With that my mood took a low swing once again and i followed Jasper into the parking lot to a nice looking porshche.

He went over to my side and opened the door giving me another heartbreakingly dazzling crooked smile before gliding over to the drivers side. Once we where inside he started the car with a gentle purr and sped off into the dark road. He turned toward me and opened his mouth to say...

** MWAHAHAHA slight cliffhanger:D because im insanly evilll:) jkjk. lol. so how do you guys like the story so far? any pointers? i was thinking that Jasper and Bella should fall in love in the next few chappys without realizing it and something will happen with BELLA! could she possibly be more than human? and what happened to LIlly? DUN DUN DUN (horror music). **

** So pleaseee review:D it makes my heart flutter just like BELLAAA WITH JAZZ:]]] love you all my lovley readersss. ill love you more if you review! MUAW MUAW MUAW!**

** fave review so far:**

_ LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX _

_OMFG! love this story its amazing plzz update soon! _

** HEHEHE...she was my first reviewer and i like how she started with OMFG! hahaha.:D You made me smileee! so ill put my favorite reviews after every chappy. But i love all my reviews! so yeah! Ill stop blabbing now:D -NATALIExoxo33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okies so people have been wondering if this is a Bella/Jasper story or a Bella/Edward story and the answer isssss...i have no IDEA! lol. Edward is gonna start to like Bella but right now Bellas falling for Jasper hard. So review and tell me who youd rather her end up with and ill take it all into consideration:D btw thanks for the reviews i only have 8 right now :[ wich kinda made me sad...im thinking people might not like my story...should i continue? :[NATALIexoxo.**

Chapter 4

Jasper turned toward me and opened his beautiful lips to say "So your Isabella?" I felt the corners of my mouth tug up into a little smile.

"Yeah, thats me, and your Jasper right?" I asked my soft musical voice peircing the air.

"Yepp, thats me, and by the way you have incredible eyes" He grinned widley as we turned a corner into a small road going through the forest. There where tall ferns and different colored flowers paving the small road. When we pulled up into a garage i looked out the window and gaped at the huge house that stood before me.

It was big, probably about three stories, almost the size of Charlies house. Charlies house was five stories high with a stable in the backyard and a huge gymnasyum too. The cullens must be kinda rich, i thought i was the only 'rich' kid around. As we exited the car and walked toward the front door Alice and Rosalie burst out and quickly grabbed my arms pulling me in while hooking our arms together. I giggled and smiled at them happy that i had made such cool friends.

"So what do you wanna do Bells?" Alice said in her high pitched voice. I looked around tapping my head trying to think of something to do.

"Umm i dunno" Was the intelligent thing i said back. Alice shook her head and laughed along with Rosalie.

"Why dont we put on our pjs and then come down to play truth or dare?" Rosalie suggested. Alice and i nodded and the whole family went up to change. Rosalie took my arm and walked down to the farthest room on the second story and pulled me into a nice room decorated with pink. The walls where a very dark pink and the ceiling and carpet was a very light pink. The furniture including a huge king sized bed with gauzy pillows and comfortor, a couple of couches and drawers and a wide screen TV where all a perfect snowy white.

"So what do you think of my room?" Rosalie turned to me with a perfect smile that could have been on a comercial of covergirl.

"Its really nice, the complete opposite of my room though" I laughed lightly.

"Whats your room like?" she asked me tilting her head.

"The walls are a dark blue and the furniture is black." I shrugged as if it was normal to have such dark colors.

"Oh...that sounds kinda depressing." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me leading me to another door. In this door was a closet the size of mine. It was big with about six racks. Unlike mine though every inch of the room was draped with clothes, shoes and other accsecories. She rumaged through a rack of clothes and pulled out two pairs of pjs handing me one. I went into the rest room and pulled on a white tank top that stoped at about an inch below my belly and some low rise blue pijama pants with gray stripes on them. I felt oddly exposed since my stomach was kind of showing. I also felt relieved that i was thin.

She hadnt given me a hoddie or jacket so i decided that i wouldnt put mine back on. My long black hair fell nicley to where the pants started and my eyes shown brightly because of the colors i was wearing. I smiled at my reflection feeling whole for the first time since Lilly.

I stepped out of the restroom and looked around to find Rosalie wearing the same thing except in pink. She smiled at me and took my hand leading me back out into the living room where everyone else was waiting. Alice was wearing the same thing as us except without showing her belly in purple. Emmett had on a white muscle shirt with shorts and Edward and Jasper both had on black muscle shirts and dark blue pj pants.

Jasper grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up as he looked at what i was wearing. I felt my embarrasing blush creep up and drench my cheeks. I laughed and sat down in the cirls Alice and Rosalie had made. We where all sitting in a circle nervously awaiting the game.

"Ok, ill start" Emmett declared raising his hand. He looked at each of us and got to Alice.

"Alice, truth or dare?" He asked her with a evil smile playing at his lips.

"Truth" She looked at him glaring more like it. He thought for a few seconds and grinned.

"Is it true that Eddy boy have gone farther than second base already?" He guffawed as Alice glared at him then looked apoligetically at Edward.

"Yeah." she said quietly. I wondered why she didnt blush. Was it just me that had the blushing instinct? I guess so.

"Ok umm..." Alice looked around and her eyes landed on me. I blushed furiously as she asked me.

"Bella, truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

_i watched from a distance as you you made life your own_

_every sky was your own kind of blue_

_and i wanted to know how that would feel_

_and you made it so real_

_you showed me something that i couldnt see_

_you opened my eyes and made my believe_

Crazier by Taylor Swift

Chapter 5

"Bella Truth or Dare?" Alice asked me with a extremly evil smile on her face. I gulped nervously.

"Uhh..You know what." I said bravley looking Alice in the eye. "Dare". I smirked at her. Her smile widended and she laughed wickedly looking from me to the boys.

"I dare you too straddle Jasper and have a heated make out sesion." Alice giggled along with Rosalie. I blushed furiously not daring to look at Jasper.

"Omygod, alice, you cant be serious" I said my cheeks where insanley bright red. I peeked at Jasper. He said leaning back against a wall with his honey blonde curls partially covering his honey brown eyes, he shrugged and gave me a small embarrased smile.

"You have to do it Bellssiieee" Alice and Rose sang out at the same time. I took a deep breath as Alice tugged me up and pushed me from where i was standing to where Jasper was sitting.

I sat down in front of him and huffed out a shaky "Fine".

"No, No Bells, I said straddle. " Alice smirked at me. I bit my lip nervously and felt my cheeks turn a couple shades brighter.

"Its alright Darlin, dont be embarrased." Jasper murmmered. He made eye contanct with me pulling me onto his lap with my legs on either side of him. My heart was beating erratically by this point. I had never even come close to kissing a boy. I locked eyes with Jasper and lost all concentration. His butterscotch eyes slowly closed as he put his arms around my waist and leaned in. I leaned in a bit meeting his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled softly at his curls. He moaned against my lips. I felt his cold wet toungue slip into my mout moving in snyc with mine.

He pulled me closer to him my body touching his. We stayed this way for about five minutes untill Alice stood up and peeled me away taking me back to my seat. I was blushing violently. I let my hair fall in front of my face hiding me, as i stared at my hands. I snook a peek at Jasper and saw him softly smiling also looking down.

"Ohhh...Bellsie and Jazzy sitting in the living room...K I S S I N G!" Emmett, Rose, and Alice all sang. i slapped Alice and Rose on the arm all of us bursting out in giggles.

"Your turn Bells" Alice said in between giggles.

"Ummm...Emmett truth or dare?" I said when my giggles subsided.

"Dare" He said grinning.

"I dare you too-" I was inturupted when everyone turned to look at Alice whos eyes had glazed over. She sat motionless staring blankly at nothing and then suddenly faster than humanly possible grabbed me up into a ball and carried me up the stairs with her family following. We where in Jaspers room in less than two seconds.

I looked up at Alice gawking at her. Before i could say anything i got the shock of my life.

"Ok Bells, i dont have much time to explain but well, wer vampires, but dont worry we drink animal blood, and we wont hurt you, you have to believe me, but right now the volturi are coming and they want you, they know something about you that makes them want to come and kill you because your more powerful than they are. The volturi are like the vampire royalty so now Jazz is gonna have to take you somewhere and hide you for a few months maybe even a year and maybe turn you now that you know because theyll be here in like four hours." she said without running out of breath. The whole family turned to look at me waiting for my reaction. I thought for a momment. I did believe them, they where pale, had hard cold skin, where extremly fast all had the same honey brown eyes, and seemed to always look the same never aging.

"Ok" I said simply. "But i dont want to make Jasper have to leave just because of me, i can go by myself" I said as i stared at them.

"What? Thats it? Ok, you acctually believe us? And of course ill go with you i dont want you getting hurt." Jasper said astounded that i had complied so easily.

"Yeah, i get it, and ok i guess if you dont mind leaving your family for a while. What am i going to tell Charlie?"

"Well youll just have to leave a note saying that you where leaving and that youd call him sometime and not to worry, hell believe you i cant see it." Alice said after her eyes glazed over a bit.

"How do you know?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Well, Vampires can sometimes have special powers and i can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can feel and project emotions." She replied quickly.

"Oh, god, you can read my mind?" I sqeaked out looking at Edward embarrased thinking about how many things iv thought about Jasper and other people at school, and about myself and LIlly.

"Nope, for some reason i cant read your mind." I was releived when he said that. Then i remmembered something.

"Alice, what do you mean i was powerful, and not human?" I asked curiously, of course i was human, i mean i was strange and looked strange but i was human. Wasnt i?

"Well, i dont have alot of time to explain right now but in some of my visions im having your half human, and half of something we call a Rose, its hard to explain but in my visions Jasper turns you into one of us and i see you doing amazing stuff like water bending and controlling nature and weather and it has to do with your amazing eyes." she said all in one breath.

"Oh" Was the only intelligant thing i could think of to say.

"You need to go home and quickly pack, Charlie wont be home untill ten tonight, dont take your cell Jazz has his, pack only the escentials you wont need everything else, And bella, youll start learing how to use your powers soon very soon, be carefull and when your able to, block your scent and JAspers scent so that they cant find you. Jasper you will go to the airport after Bella gets her things, never leave her side, for anything even when she takes a shower, the only time she can go anywhere alone is when she goes to the restroom, ill be texting you Jazz. Keep her safe and as soon as you know your somewhere safe, change her." Alice said. She looked at everyone gave Jasper a long kiss on the lips which completly surprised me and Edward and everyone else for that matter gave me a kiss on the cheek mumbled a sorry to me and Edward and left the room.

Rosalie have me a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, she gave Jazz a hug and kiss and left to find Alice. Edward gave me a small smile and wave and ran off. Emmett was dry sobbing.

"Ill miss you man" He said, he was very attached to Jasper, he gave him a long hug and even a kiss on the cheek then engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"Your like a lil sis to me. Ill miss you. Love you guys" With that he left. Jasper looked at me and scooped me up taking me down to his car and driving off into the night. I was still wondering what that kiss was about. It made me so mad and Jeluse. Alice knew i liked Jasper. And it crushed my hopes. I let out a small sigh as we drove off, Jazz gave me a knowing look.

As we got to my house i ran out and into the house. I took my zebra duffle bags out. I stuffed in all my clothes wich wasnt much then set off to the bathroom with Jasper trailing behind me. I stuffed in a hairdryer, straightener and curler in. I put in shampoo and conidtioner and lotion. I took out my pink shaving razor and cream and put it in too. I also put in some make up things and carefully took out my shard of glass i used to cut myself. Jasper smelled the small bit off blood on it and snatched it out of my hand.

"What the hell Bella?" He said looking at it. He took my arm and turned it around to the wrist side while i tried to stop him in vain. He saw the m ultiple cuts.

"I know, its ok, you can leave me now, i know im a freak, sorry." I said as i took the glass out of his hand and stuffed it in the duffle bag.

I went into my room and quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a very loose black sweater that belonged to charlie I pulled my hair up into a very long very messy bun and slipped into my black sandals. I picked up my duffle bags and followed Jasper back to the car.

"Im sorry" I whispered.

"For what Bella?" He looked at me curiously.

I broke down in tears and looked out the opposit e window of the car watching the world pass by. "For being a freak" I said in between sobs.

"Bella, your not a freak, but you need to stop cutting yourself, you know...your my..." He paused before saying the final word. I looked at him expectantly.

"Bella, your my-"

**Hiyaaaa. Are you happy i made this chapter really long? Took me forever to write! lol. Oooooohhh whats Jasper gonna say? and what isssss Bella? Annyy guessesss? its kinda obvious. lol. Sooooo please REVEIW. I wanna know if you like it...and thanks to everyone who does review! it makes me update faster! Hmmm..so ya know i felt like a mom today! i was CLEANING EVERYTHING! and i even made breakfast! enchiladas with beans and rice and tortillas:D mmmm random question of the evening: **_**WHATS THE BEST THING YOUV EVER COOKED OR THE GROSSEST THING YOUV EVER CLEANED?**_** reveiw and tell me and the person who wins gets a sneak peak of whats gonna happen in the next chapter! so REVIEW! **

** -NATALIExoxo**

**p.s. Thanks for reading that whole thing (if you acctually read it) :D**


	6. Authors Note

**Hello everyone, sorry if you thought this was a chapter, its not unfortunatlly im having a bit of writers block and its very frustrating, with the flu and all im just not up to making up ideas so a little help with some ideas for the next few chapters? REVIEW and ill get a chapter up by tomrrow when my fever goes down i promise! okay! **

** -NATALIExoxo**

SNEAK PEAK

"Your my mate" He looked at me and smiled uncertainly.

"Well, thats, well, i love you Jasper" I said nervously and looked up to meet his glowing eyes. He reached over and stroked my face giving me goosebumps. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my warm lips.


	7. Chapter 6

**dont forget to look at my profile for pics of : bella(not same as movie), Jasper(not same as movie) Alexandra, andd the house:)

Chapter 6

"Your my mate" He looked at me and smiled uncertainly.

"Well, thats, well, i love you Jasper" I said nervously and looked up to meet his glowing eyes. He reached over and stroked my face giving me goosebumps. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my warm lips. I felt like i was on cloud nine the entire ride through the dark forest. I leaned back in my seat as he started the ignition again and he reached over and took my hand in his cold one. I realized that i had only just met this boy not too long ago, yet i felt like i had known him my whole life. I felt happy for once.

"Where are we gonna go Jazz?" I asked him after waking up from a couple hour long nap. I yawned and stretched waiting for his response.

"We're almost there, we'r going to a small town in Oregon. We'll stop and buy you some new clothes and such at the little shopping place down the road. " He smiled at me leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Alrighty, but why do we have to shop? I dont need new clothes." I pouted slightly as we parked next to a small boutique. I shoved on my sunglasses and pulled up my hood only to have it pulled down by jasper.

"I love your hair, dont hide it." He also managed to take off my sunglasses and throw them back into the car before shutting the door. I gaped at him. I was SO not going in the store without my sunglasses.

"Isabella, dont be difficult." He said quietly pulling me into the store. A pretty blonde girl turned and looked at him practically devouring him with her eyes. I put my arms around him possesivly leaning my head on his chest. He chuckled feeling my possesiveness and jelousy and put an arm around my shoulder playing with strands of my hair. The girl frowned slightly and came up to us.

"Im afraid we dont sell mens clothing here, but im sure youll find something else to your liking." She said in an atempt to be suductive and batted her eyelashes.

"The only thing in this store to my liking is the girl in my arms and anything she wishes to buy" He kissed my head and we brushed past her. I laughed rather loudly and smiled up at him pecking him on the lips.

"Noww, what would you like to buy?" He asked me gesturing around to the store. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever you want" I answered. His eyes sparkled mischiviously and he went from rack to rack picking off items. I looked in distaste when i saw the different pinks, yellows, blue's and violets. He then went to the shoe section and picked out a variety of different shoe boxes and set everything on the counter. I closed my eyes unwilling to look at the price and when i opened them i found he had bought even more makeup and hair things. All in all he carried out around ten bags full to the brim. I groaned.

"Why so much stuff?" I asked taking a few bags to help out even though i knew he could easily carry it all.

"Well, we'r going to be living here for quiet some time so i wanted to be prepared for everything ,my love" He said putting the things in the trunk. I rolled my eyes smiling. He pulled my to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Now, why are you rolling your eyes love" He said grinning, he chuckled and kissed me on the lips for a few momments before letting me go. "We should go now, i want to arrive before dark sets in so you can see the outside of the house."

After about fortyfive minutes of driving through the forest we came to a small sparkling lake surrounded by trees and winding driveway. The house was gorgous two stories but not too big. It looked cozy despite its size and had a tower. I squeled jumping up and down and felt very much like Alice.

"Iv always wanted to live in a tower, like repunzal." I continued jumping up and down giggling madly.

"Well, then im glad i picked this house. He laughed at me and then carried the things inside. The living room was spacious, a large stone fireplace stood opposite of the door and next to it where two grand staircases and one spiral one that i assumed led to the tower. The kitchen was to the right, everything made of marble and stainless steel. Everything was very elegent a bit old fashinoned but i felt like i was in a palace.

"Jazz, can we go see the tower please?" I asked him pouting.

"After you, my sweet love" She placed his hands around my waist and one hand under my knees lifting me up bridal style. I laughed and he took off to the top of the stairs, in less than a second he put me down in a small room. There was nothing but a rug in this room and a door that led to the room in the tower. I opened the door and smiled, it was perfect. There where two sliding glass doors on the far side that led to a small balcony looking out over the lake. A king sized bed was to the left with a canopy and plush pillows, the floor was soft tan carpet and all around the top was tapestry curtains in a burgandy color, to the right was a flat screen tv and a large wooden vanity. There where two doors to the side of the balcony one led to an enormous walk in closet and one led to a spacious bathroom complete with a hot tub that looked out over the lake and a shower for two, a toilet and two sinks.

"Its absolutly amazing Jazz" I said turning to look at him.

"No, your absolutly amazing love" He said quietly looking at me intensly. I blushed and walke over to him slowly reaching up and kissing him with as much passion as i could muster. He pulled me closer and wrapped his hands around my waist deepening the kiss by running his cold tongue over my bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth biting down gently. I moaned loudly and he pressed me against the wall grinding into me.

DING...DONG.

We heard the doorbell ring and i seperated my head leaning it back and catching my breath.

"Damn it, who could that be? Stay here Bella" Jasper said. He let me go and jumped downstairs. I followed behind him looking down from the top of the stairs curiouse.

"Hello Jasper." A statesque blonde stepped into the room. She could send Rosalie a run for her money. She had big blonde curls sweeping down her back and large bright blue eyes, Her lips where large and glossy and pulled up in a smirk, her skin was pale and looked good with her extremely short baby blue mini dress and tall blue heels.

"Alexandra..."

She walked up to Jasper and kissed him rougly running her hands in his hair. I stared in shock. And when Jasper reached around her waist to bring her closer and moaned slightly i felt my heart break into a million pieces. I covered my mouth and stepped back into the room shutting the door and locking it and letting my tears runn down my cheeks and stain the pillow as i fell into a nightmarish sleep.

**hullo lovleys:D Sorry its been quiet a while since i last updated. :0 so i gave you a niceeee long chappy:D ill be updating again tomorrow at around noonish since im on spring break and im a loser who has nothing better to do l:0 okkies sooo pleaseee review :D and to answer your questions,,This issss going to be a bella/jasper/edward story and Edward will come into play in the next few chapters, but will bella fall for him, or will it be a one way love thing? and who isssss this blonde girl and why did jasper kiss her back? review and you will know! mwahahahaha...oohkayy so guess what will happen in the story and the winner will get a sneak peak! **

** Favorite review of the day: **

forevertwilightluver

ohh love the sneak peak...k for the help. um i'm going to reread the story and send you a message for some ideas. brb:)

**I laalalalaveee forevertwilightluver becausseee she's always commented and read my stores :)) and thanks everyone else for the sumer awesome reviews.:D**


End file.
